


This for That

by Malind



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elves Exist, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Monarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malind/pseuds/Malind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas worries about how Thranduil is running things and lets him know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This for That

While stalking out of the office, the ambassador bumped shoulders with Legolas who'd just entered the office. The blonde elf turned his head, scowling after the human, brushing the sleeve of his previously smooth, well-fitted suit. That suit had probably cost more than the pompous man made in a year, considering Legolas' father expected him to look his best.

When the door closed, he continued to stare at it for a moment before he turned to face his father. With a small shake of his head, his long ponytail flopping at his back, he sighed out, "Is it your goal to make enemies left and right?"

Weaving his hands together over his stomach, Thranduil leaned back leisurely in the office chair. His own suit played over his strong torso. "That human dug his own grave, I assure you. He expects us to turn over land that has been under our rule for centuries. The amount of resources alone put into building up its infrastructures... The man expects everything for nothing."

"Ah, them again... Well, it's a small track of land."

"That belongs to this country. And they never owned it to begin with. They just wish they had."

Legolas blew out a huff of air and walked the remaining distance to the desk. "I wanted to discuss a security issue for tonight's banquet. Some of the people on the list, they shouldn't be there."

Dark brows rose. "It's tonight and you're bringing this up to me now?" When Legolas opened his mouth to speak, Thranduil waved his hand. "I know. I realize you didn't see the list until now since you were out of the country. But the people on it were handpicked. They are people I can't say no to, even if I wanted to. Protocol and treaties won't allow it."

"You're the king. You can do anything you damn well please."

Thranduil smiled coolly. "I know you understand that's not true. Even kings have their higher authorities."

The younger elf shook his head. "I'm not going to let them risk your life like this. Haven't you ever considered it's being done on purpose? Your isolationism is pissing a lot of people off. There are too many who'd be happier with you out of your cozy office chair. They're just not going to say it to your face. And if you haven't noticed, it's changing out there. I mean, the internet alone - Have you seen the porn on it? ...This, what you're trying to do, it just isn't working anymore."

The king gave him a look over and then smirked, resting his head back against the high-backed chair. "Are you saying I'm getting old, Legolas?"

"After thousands of years on these dwarves and men, and even the hobbits who don't give a rip about your isolationism, I'd say, yes, you are getting old." Then Legolas smirked back. "Even if you don't look a day older than me." His father's blue eyes lent him a steady stare. They darkened as the younger elf watched, forcing him to shake his head. "No, we don't have time for that. You have more important things to worry about."

The king's smile grew. "If you come here right now, I'll let you take two groups off the list."

Legolas crossed his arms. "You said just a moment ago you can't do that on your own."

"I'll make an exception."

"And more than two should be removed."

"Two. Final offer."

The younger elf gritted his teeth for a moment but then stalked around the desk, unbuttoning his pants along the way. At the nonverbal agreement, his father wasted no time in pulling out his already hard, substantial cock, stroking it, as he shifted his backside further to the edge of the chair, offering it up for his son to ride. His other hand reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil. He opened it quickly, dribbling some on his fingers, and then rubbed it over the length of himself.

"This is going to mess up your suit."

"I have another in the closet. Get on me."

Used to such orders, relishing in them in fact, the younger elf fought his pants and underwear down his hips. He mounted his large father on the larger chair, maneuvering his best to keep his own pants from getting dirty on his father's slicked cock.

Thranduil was large by anyone's standards, except the infrequently-seen, almost-extinct orcs and trolls. With his father's height, Legolas' nose came more or less to the king's nose while seated on his lap, their erections and balls nestled together. Legolas gave a testing pump of his hips, drawing out groans from both of them. Thranduil's lust-darkened eyes could now be easily looked into. The hungry look there made Legolas' breath catch.

He'd missed his father so much. He always did when they were apart.

Urged up with a hand at his thigh, Legolas felt slippery fingers at his hole, pressing, demanding a fast entrance he was all too happy to provide, even if it initially burned. He willed himself open as he let his head roll back. The fingers stretched him as he pumped his own cock, his eyes closing, loving the hardness of his own hand and the fingers opening him, caressing inside his body. He couldn't help a smile as he moaned out, "The things I do for you, dad."

"And I appreciate everything you do for me. Especially this."

The hand, wrapped under his leg, pulled out of him and then grasped his father's cock to hold it steady. The dry hand pushed down on Legolas' hip. The younger elf sunk down willingly, biting his bottom lip at the stretch. He took it in bit by bit with shallow movements of his straining thighs, loving the feel of his father's cock opening him up, his strokes on his own erection speeding up. All of it had him openly panting and groaning within a minute.

When he was finally seated, Thranduil pulled him forward by his upper arms and claimed his mouth in a deep kiss, tasting him for nearly another minute, before he pushed him back away. A hand cupped Legolas' flushed cheek. "I missed you so much."

The younger elf's eyes fluttered open at the words, almost not hearing them, so lost in himself. Then he smiled. "I missed you too."

Thranduil gripped his hips and encouraged a quick pace, assisting him with his weight so that he didn't tire out overly quickly. Legolas rode his father until their muted breaths and moans, as well as the grinding squeaks of the chair, nonetheless filled the large office. Had they been naked, their urgent slaps would have been far louder.

When his father came, he grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him into another kiss, moaning into his mouth to silence what would have been calls for the security outside to hear. At the tight grip and deep kiss, damp with sweat, Legolas came hard, painting their expensive suit jackets with his seed, and then collapsed there.

Out of breath, he laid against his father's chest, enjoying the fingernails that caressed over the back of his suit. "How about you just skip the banquet tonight? There are a lot of other things we could do. Far more interesting things," Legolas purred, not expecting a yes. Just wishing.

"I wish I could," Thranduil sighed back before he kissed his forehead.

Laying against his father's chest, it took a long while before he wanted to rise, but he eventually did a good five minutes later, sucking in his breath as the semi-hard length left his body. It hadn't taken a pounding like that for a good couple of weeks while he'd been away.

Unfortunately, they both had duties to attend to. Legolas himself had a security force he had to get back together after his absence.

"Leave your jacket. I'll have it cleaned," the king said, standing up himself and walking to the closet to grab his spare suit. "Have the list sent to me within an hour."

After wiping his backside with a tissue and pulling his underwear and pants back up, Legolas shrugged out of his jacket and watched the other elf undress to his shirt, undergarments, and long, slightly-tangled platinum blonde hair. He'd never tired of looking at his father's beautiful form. After folding his suit jacket to keep the wetness inside and laying it over a chair, he tucked his shirt back in and took one last look at Thranduil. "I'll see you tonight."

Thranduil turned his head to look at him and gave him a smile that warmed every part of him. "See you tonight."


End file.
